Learn together
by irnehnovi
Summary: Ok this is a really special story I had in my mind for quite a while. Imagine if episode 50 turned out a bit different, what would have happened between our favorite ship. This story follows the original series but Natsu and Lucy being a couple from episode 50. What it means to them? It will show cute moments on the series, if they were cannon from the beginning.
1. Chapter 1

Hard footsteps were heard on the cobblestone road, where a blonde celestial mage wearing a black dress with a v neckline that showed a good portion of her healthy bust and haired clipped in a beautiful bun, was fuming over exaggerated fantasies. This couple of days had been so hard on her. She wished better a hard dangerous mission rather then this sort of stuff. Just some days ago with that fateful encounter thingy started by Cana, which involved that rather good looking guy she had met in the library and almost thought she would get a date but then happened to follow her two idiots on the train and actually understood that her fateful encounter was one year ago when she had met the actual "idiot". When her chance of getting a boyfriend had seemed being destroyed, Mira had just poured gas on the extinguished fire by making it rage again. This time it was far worse than the first time because it actually 'did things' to her. With the black haired guy she hadn't felt anything aside from the excitement of them sharing the same interest for books and literature, but with this guy, it was complicated, sooo complicated. When Mira had first told her that her best friend might actually have feelings for her, she had laughed it off not believing even once seeing as he was oblivious and extremely uninterested to romantic things. But when things started to align towards what Mira had said coming true, she had become extremely self-conscious around him. Her heart would thump erratically, her breath would hitch, she would blush immensely and uncontrollably, she couldn't even look him in his eyes and what was worse is that she had those extreme imagination scenarios. She even had one with them together as a family with 33 baby Happy. What the hell was she on. Even Juvia was not this bad and everyone knew that Juvia was crazy in love with the ice make mage. Which gave her the worst question she could ask herself. Did she actually have feelings for Natsu?

She had never had experience with this things as she had been isolated by people of her age when she was younger. She had never had a crush on someone. And what she was feeling now was unknown to her. It clearly descried crush effects like she had read in romantic books, but was she sure about it? It could just be that she was overwhelmed by Natsu having feelings for her. She had decided to reject him, because it would make things really difficult as they were in a team and work partners, but she couldn't stop that hopeful and exciting feeling of something new. She was a girl at heart and a teen who had never experienced love or anything like that, and she actually wanted to try those things, more then that, she actually wished for those things. She liked the attention of others and she liked compliments. She liked seeing couples happily walking side by side. It brought a warm feeling to her and actually a longing feeling to try it herself. But with Natsu, it was impossible right.

He was…he was…What? What actually was Natsu? Well Natsu was an idiot, but he was the best idiot she had known in her life. He was passion, he was smile, fire, fun, light he was stupid, brash had no manners when eating, no knowledge of books, had twisted culture of things, he thought out of the box, he never gave up, he never stopped smiling even in the worst days, he had no tact and always attacked her privacy and irritated her to levels she never thought possible, but he threw away her lonely days, he brought chaos to her ordinary life, his eyes were…amazingly beautiful and deep and let's not talk about his smile but he couldn't even write properly (not actually his fault as being raised by a dragon and instructed by a monster later on) and he made fun of her weight (well not actually him but his stupid cat, but he would laugh at those remarks) but he was adventures, he was danger and excitement, he had also saved her from certain death , he was truly her hero, he had saved her from so many dark and twisted things, and of course he brought her a family, the best family in the world. So what was actually Natsu to her. As an epiphany a single word came to her mind as she had Natsu envisioned in it, smiling brightly at her and offering his hand saying to come with him. She had tears in her eyes. That very first moment incapsulated in her mind for forever, when she had met him, she knew he was special to her. Natsu was…'Home'! He was actually her home. She didn't have a home. She never had an actual home apart from when her mother was still alive and she had a family. The same feeling as before was created when she had met him. Natsu made her feel safe, comforted like she could do anything, achieve anything. Whenever she was, if Natsu was with her then she was actually home. Soooo… could she risk that home now? If he actually had feelings for her, where do that leave them. The only option was to date, but Natsu was Natsu and didn't knew shit about that or so she thought. He didn't have a girlfriend before, did he? She had assumed not but could that really be true? After all, Natsu was really attractive and even Mira and some other girls thought he was cute. Maybe in the past…What the hell Lucy! This isn't the moment. What are you gong to do? Reject or no? Ugh… Her thoughts came to an end as she actually arrived to the park, she had promised to see Natsu tonight. Her heart was beating rapidly and she approached the tree and sure enough she spotted the dragon slayer which strangely enough had a shovel in his hands. What was she going to do?

"Lucy! Hey there!" he said to her waiving his hand at her. Lucy immediately froze at the culminating minutes that was coming for her. She brought her hands together afraid of what was coming next. To her surprise Natsu took the shovel making a small dent on the earth. "Lucy you are late. Hurry and call that maid of yours" he whined a little bit. This confused Lucy further.

"Eh?" she replied softly.

"What was her name again? Oh right it was…Virgo!" he said and Lucy had a bewildered look by now confused as hell. "The ground here is really hard and Virgo could just dig it for us!" He said while continuing shoveling.

"Um, umm….what about that girl you wanted to see and that really important thing you wanted to talk about?" asked Lucy still in a confused state. Natsu's looked left and right as if for searching for anybody that could spy on them and whispered to her while smiling wickedly.

"I heard that there's a treasure buried here. It's supposed to be an album with embarrassing photos of all the members of Fairy Tail. Gramps hid it here a long time ago. Isn't this gonna be fun?" he asked really excited about this. Lucy was finally understanding and she was feeling the dread of the misunderstanding but still she had a little hope inside of her. With a shaky voice she asked.

"Um.. and w-what about that girl you fell in love recently?" she just had to ask directly her important question not even thinking of the rejection she had to do anymore. Natsu just scoffed of a little at the information and returned to shoveling.

"What are you talking about?" he said.

"You were saying, 'I want to see her, I want to see her' everywhere in the guild!"

"Oh well I don't care about her in that way but it was actually Virgo! I was hoping she would dig the hole for me" he said hopefully. Lucy's color went pale finally and the dread she was feeling finally came.

"The hole…The Hole…THE HOLe" she said in a crazy way. Full dejection came to her and she finally snapped. Faster then Natsu could respond, she slapped him hard gaining a loud ow from the dragon slayer and the remaining mark on his face. She felt stupid and ran as quickly as possible. Now on the other part there was Natsu. The girl's reaction brought him light to what happened earlier this day. Or maybe what Mira indicated to him. She had actually pointed to him that Lucy was expecting a date out of him tonight, to which he had scoffed off saying the real reason behind what he needed Lucy for. Mira had an 'oh my god! Poor girl' kind of look on her face. The conversation went something like this.

"Natsu you are going to break her heart. Whatever you do please just don't leave her alone after." Said Mira being worried now. By her seriousness, Natsu actually reflected.

"Oh come on Mira, like someone like Lucy could actually like me!" he said ironically. In his heart he had a slight hope what Mira was saying was true, but let's be real. Lucy didn't liked guys like him. She liked well, black haired shiny with glasses guys, which liked books and culture and shit like that. Like that guy somedays ago. It actually irritated him that she almost chose her date over him and Happy even now. Natsu liked Lucy for sure. He didn't think it was love, they only knew each other for a year or so and were still young and without experience to call it love, but he sure liked her. It felt natural to be with her like before he did with Lisanna. She was his first friend after so long after 'that' incident which closed his heart. She brought a lot of light in his heart. She was fun as hell. She was crazy and weird at times, but she was really caring and she loved Fairy Tail with whole her heart. She had a heart so big and warm it brought him really close to her. And yeah she was really cute as well. He wasn't that blind like people believed and there was something that it made him want to protect her. At first it was out of sympathy but seeing her strong resolve, strong character, he made it his mission to make her accomplish whatever dream she had. So, all in all he liked her, but he was sure it wasn't reciprocated. Lucy was a shy girl who would get flustered over romantic feelings. He knew she hadn't had experience and she would never think of him as a candidate for a boyfriend. He had actually seen her boyfriend journal once of course.

"Natsu, I think you are very wrong about this. I heard from everyone that she seemed flustered whenever you were near her these days and didn't you say yourself that she was blushing yesterday when you went to her house and she threw you outside as soon as possible blushing hard?" Natsu snorted at that.

"That prove my point, doesn't it? She thinks of me as a nuisance. Someone that irritates her, not a love interest." Mira sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Just trust me on this. After I hinted that you might have feelings for her, she became like this. Before she wouldn't avoid you. She just became self-conscious of the possibility. Just promise that you would see her reaction tonight, and based on that, make a move!" she said a bit sternly. Natsu was about to object but she continued as her eyes fell a bit. "After what happened with my sister, you deserve another chance to happiness Natsu." She said and his eyes widened and flickered at what she said. He became more serious now and grasped her hand lightly in his, taking her attention.

"Mira what Lisanna and me had, can't be copied or redone, but I promise you I will rethink about this." He said and she smiled a bit in understanding. Which brings us to now. Natsu had seen clearly her reaction and it was as close as Mira had predicted. Lucy had a dejected look on her face when she slapped him, and she was running as fast as she could from him. In a split of a second, Natsu made another decision.

Lucy had finally relented on her sprint for the time being. She had her shoes on her hand now and was slowly pacing near the canal in the direction of her apartment. Her head was down. The street was deserted as it was really late. 'How stupid of me thinking he actually was going to confess' she was replaying over and over again in her mind. She had decided that she will never listen to any of Mira's suggestion about her love life. And what was this stupid hurt feeling in her chest. Wasn't she going to reject him anyway? Wasn't this for the best? But there were warm droplets in the cobblestone and it wasn't raining for sure. 'Come on Lucky Lucy? What is there to cry, it isn't the end of the world and nobody is hurt or dead. You are being so silly crying over a boy which you would have rejected anyway.' She told herself but still couldn't stop the tears. 'If only mom was here now, she would have comforted me now like she always did. I miss you so much. I might have my first heartbreak mom, can you believe it?' she thought while looking up in the skies as the stars twinkled at her. She smiled a bit.

"Stupid Natsu!" she shouted and was about to throw her fist in the air when she felt a warm hand clasping her left one. Without even turning she knew who it was. Her lip trembled a bit but she bit her sob back and regained a bit of self control. With the free hand she swiped away the remaining tears and sniffled away the remaining snot in her nose, turning around. Natsu was shocked when he found in front of him Lucy with her eyes bloodshot red. She must have been crying for a while he thought and gulped. He never liked when Lucy cried. But now she had an irritated and serious expression while looking at him. He knew she was hurt more then what let it seem. "What do you want", she asked evenly. No room for excuses. His eyes fell a bit and he let her hand free.

"I…I'm sorry!" he said and ruffled his hair not looking at her. He was flustered by the situation and crying Lucy didn't help. Her eyes widened at his apology, not really expecting it. And it downed to her that she didn't knew why he was apologizing. He himself didn't even knew what he has done. She thought that he was apologizing just because, she was crying and he was feeling guilty. She smiled at him being so good to her.

"Natsu it isn't your fault…I…and sorry for slapping you. I wasn't thinking straight I guess" she told him feeling guilty now for her actions. Natsu was a little bit confused.

"So why are you crying then?" he asked and she choked a bit at the question. Her face was red from remembering that she felt rejected from him. She quickly made up something for it.

"I…well you know I…it was a long day and I was irritated at you for calling me so late and just for Virgo, you know and well I was thinking about…you know…mom and tears came to me!" she said which was partially true. Natsu eyed her carefully and skeptically but accepted it. He sighed in relief and ruffled her hair.

"Whenever you feel lonely just think that you have a family here with you. And if you want to cry… well you know… you can always come to me… you know!" he said blushing a bit. She blushed as well but his words brought a particular warmth in her chest. In a swift move she hugged him tightly.

"Thank you Natsu. Thank you for always being there for me" she said and had new tears in her eyes but this time out of gratitude. Natsu's eyes widened by her action but it quickly morphed into a smile and he hugged her as well.

"You are welcome! And thank you as well for being my partner!" he said relishing in her warmth. She was extra cute today with her black dress and new hair style. He rested there and finally sighed." Phew… and I thought you were crying because you thought I rejected you" he said. As soon as she heard this her body stiffened. Her smile fade and she became flustered all over again.

"W-What?!" she asked pulling away abruntally. "What did you just say?" she asked again. And Natsu was confused yet again by her reaction.

"I mean well you know Mira told me that you might have thought of tonight as a date with me or that I would confess to you but you clearly didn't expected that right?" he half laughed and Lucy froze. She half laughed as well in awkwardness.

"Ha ha yeah of course, It's not like I thought you had feelings for me when you were saying I want to see her in the guild or when you wanted to talk to me about something important, he he heh" her eyes widened and she clasped both hands on her mouth for the grave mistake she had made. Natsu's eyes widened as well. Her reaction was clearly an indicator that she was lying.

"Don't tell me that you really thought of me confessing?" he asked bewildered now. She became even more panicked and shook her head. He narrowed his eyes and saw through her lie completely. "Lucyyy, you can never lie to me you know. Hmph!" he huffed. Lucy was on alert mode now. She just wanted to run again and skip this difficult situation. She hoped of not breaking down again. On the other hand Natsu was a bit furious that she had initially lied to him. She was his partner after all. Just as he was about to say something to her, something clicked on his mind. "Wait, so if you were waiting for me to confess, you were actually going to answer my confession right?" he asked and Lucy's eyes widened again. 'Oh no!' she thought. "Lucy, what answer would you had given me in that case?" he asked demandingly. And Lucy paled. What was she going to answer. Well actually she should just tell him what she initially thought right? And they would be as good as before, right?

"I… well you know I was going to reject you" she said and half laughed out of tension, and Natsu froze.

"Oh!" said Natsu with an unreadable expression.

"Well you know how it would conflict with our work and all right, and well we are mages and we don't really have time for dating and things like that, right?" she tried to act humorously. Natsu was still in a frozen state and just nodded robotically. "But the best thing about this whole thing is that you actually didn't wanted to confess but just wanted that album right? So we don't have to think ever again about this whole misunderstanding, right partner?" she smiled at the end and nudged him playfully. She felt relieved now that he didn't wanted to confess for real.

"Yeah." Said Natsu slowly and unenthusiastically. He had a sad smile now. He finally understood that she would have just rejected him. 'Told you Mira, she wouldn't like somebody like me, she is just throwing excuses to make it less obvious.' He remarked sadly in his mind. In his heart now was a little hole.

"Natsu?" asked Lucy worried now about his whole expression.

"You are right Lucy, it wouldn't really work right. I…well I think I'll be going now. Thanks for you know answering truthfully." Said Natsu uncharacteristically for him and with a forced smile in the end that made Lucy cringe. A lump was creating in her throat now and she was confused by Natsu's reaction.

"Natsu…what are you …?" she asked as his words were replaying in her mind again.

"Goodnight Lucy, I think I'll head home now" he said and gave her a quick hug. Lucy was frozen now in place. New light was being brought to his words and reaction. Her eyes widened in realization of what he had said as her heart was beating harder and harder. As Natsu was turning to walk away, in a swift move she blocked him by grabbing his left wrist.

"Wait Natsu!" finally realization came to her. With wide eyes she finally asked. "Don't tell me that you… really wanted to confess!" Natsu was still with his back to her and smiled sadly.

"Well it doesn't matter anymore, right? You already gave me an answer." He said to her. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. "It wouldn't work right, I might not be the right guy for you Lucy, sorry!" he said and his voice sounded broken now. Her lower lip trembled now uncontrollably. This was too much. Tears were falling from her cheeks freely now.

"I d-didn't m-meant it Natsu." She choked out through her sniffles.

"I-it's okay Lucy you don't need to-" he was cut off when she buried her face in his back and hugged him tightly from behind.

"No…uwa…I'm…idiot…didn't….reject…y.o..u" she said through muffled sobs in his back. Natsu didn't understand at all, but hearing her cry like this make his heart shatter. He knew she was selfless and knew she would be hurt as well by feeling bad for him so he turned around and started wiping her tears as she still was sobbing pretty hard saying incomprehensible things. As she finally calmed down a bit, Natsu said.

"Look Lucy, you don't need to feel bad or guilty, you can't decide who you like or don't right. And nothing will ever change between us. I mean we are the best partners in Earthland and you are my best friend. Besides it's not the end of the world. It's a crush with time it will pass. And I'm thankful that you was sincere with me. What you say if we tomorrow go on a long job and to a lot of crazy stuff?" he asked her playfully. She had her head down not looking at him and suddenly with her shaking hand grabbed his vest bringing him close to her and whispered softly.

"If I… accept" Natsu was a bit confused but thought that she was referring to his suggestion about the job. "If I accept would it work? Would it actually work?" she asked with her voice trembling a little bit.

"Of course it will work, what job is there that we cant do?" he said confused a bit.

"Not the job!" she yelled a bit "This thing, I mean you…me….us"

"Eh?!" said Natsu confused still. She finally looked at him with her red puffy eyes now and new tears forming.

"I…l-like you too…uwah" she said and broke once again in sobs. Natsu's breath hitched. She continued crying and speaking at the same time. "I like you Natsuu… I didn't knew I liked you till Mira hinted me that you might have feelings…Then I started believing that you really liked me…and…uh…today when I thought you would confess…I…thought of rejecting you…but when you actually didn't confess…uwah…I felt really really bad…I knew I had feelings for you…" she said and fell resting on her four as her legs couldn't carry her anymore. Natsu expression morphed from shock to less shocked until a small smile appeared and then it became really exaggerated.

"YES!" he shouted and threw his fists triumphally in the air. Lucy just tilted her head looking at him through glazed eyes. Natsu crouched to her and delicately grabbed both of her cheeks with his hands running his thumps up and down to clean her tears. Her lower lip was still trembling but seeing Natsu so happy, so suddenly, relieved her a little bit too.

"And why are you still crying then?" he asked and Lucy couldn't really pinpoint what was the reason. "I mean, I like you and you like me, shouldn't you be happy?" he asked while grinning. She huffed as he helped her stand again.

"It's not that simple right? I mean, would it work, I don't even know what we are from this point, or how to procced and I don't know what to do…" she said looking at her feet. Natsu just smiled and responded.

"Well, it doesn't mean to be complicated, it can be simple, and we can do whatever we want with this." He grabbed her hand in his and stroked it a little bit, bringing her attention to him. "Look, we don't have to do anything for the time being, I'm actually pretty happy as we are, and now that I know you like me, I' more than happy to wait. We can wait and see what it becomes, if it becomes something more or vanishes and then decide what to do. Let's leave it to time" Lucy's eyes widened with what he was saying. It was pretty logical of course. Even if they had equal feelings for one another, it didn't necessary mean that they should become an item as soon as possible. They could let those feelings grow more and then let it guide them. But there was something inside Lucy, something that wouldn't let her wait. She glued her eyes yet again to her feet and as Natsu was about to let go her hand, she stroked his firmly.

"What…what if I want it now?" she whispered. Natsu was suddenly surprised by her confession.

"Then we can." He whispered back making her look at him with wide eyes. Her eyes were flickering but she had fixed them to his deep dark and emerald ones. She nodded not trusting her voice now as she felt really overwhelmed. "Okay" she whispered "Just, can you do something for me?" she asked averting her eyes. Natsu tilted his head a little bit in confusion but answered.

"Yeah what do you want me to do?" She felt heat coming to her face but closed her eyes and rushed answering.

"Can you confess for real this time?" she said really flustered and Natsu's eyes widened but then he smiled. This was so much Lucy. After all she was all prepared today for this confession. She had one of her best dresses which he had never seen her in it before. Her hair was done prettily. Her make up was a bit ruined by all her crying but still she was very pretty. He knew how much it meant for Lucy, even if he considered them small things. But what should he say to her? He didn't know shit about this type of things. Well just be sincere and it would be good. He let her hand free and took a step back coughing lightly to get her attention. Lucy was now looking at him intensely as heat came to her face.

"Hm, well you know I'm no good with this sort of things, but here goes nothing. Lucy! It's been a while since I like you and well ah…you know…want to be, what do you call that thing ah yeah…girlfriend. Do you want to be my girlfriend?" he asked sheepishly. Even though Natsu's confession was really bad by any standard, Lucy only registered 'I like you' and 'be my girlfriend' and she saw how sincere he was. Being that this was the first time someone confessed to her and a long time dream she had whenever she would read a romance novel, she became as red as it can be and flustered as well.

"Y-yes!" she chocked out and turned so he couldn't se her red face, proceeding to walk in her apartment direction. Natsu was a bit confused but followed swiftly.

"Hey where are we going now?" he asked.

"My home." She responded without looking at him.

"But maybe I need to go, Happy must be worried for me." He responded.

"Just…just come for a drink, please. I…well we need to sort this thing out." She said still looking in front of her.

"hmm?" he asked not understanding.

"I mean we you know, now that we became a c-couple" she stuttered a bit at the couple part.

"What is there to discuss?" asked Natsu a bit annoyed.

"A lot, I mean, I never had a boyfriend before and you never had a girlfriend before am I right?" she asked him. Natsu thought about Lisanna, but they weren't considered a couple like Lucy stated.

"Yeah." He answered.

"Well that means that we have to discuss about it. What do people that are in a relationship, what will change from now on and things like that." Natsu scoffed a little bit at this.

"Why should we change things. Aren't we good as we are? Lucy we don't need to make this a huge deal, just go along with it." He said to her but she had still a determined look on her eyes so he sighed and continued. "Ok tell me what people do when they are in a relationship?" Lucy seemed to think a little bit but responded.

"Well, you know they are closer than just friends and they compliment each other, they help each other, they never keep secrets and… well they hold hands…and walk side by side and k-kiss-"she said but was cut off when she felt Natsu grabbing her hand and locking it delicately in his big one. She stopped moving and her breath hitched a little and saw Natsu that tried to hide a cute blush on his scarf. Something warm began to fill her insides and a smile crept to her. Without speaking, she continued to walk, stroking his hand as well. They didn't speak another word for the entire walk. Linked together and walking closer than ordinarily, they kept walking with a stupid smile on their face and a light blush that couldn't go away for some reason.

* * *

**Ok here it is the first chapter of this Fanfiction. Please review if I should continue this or some other fanfic in my library. Stay tunned because I will upload another chapter of Fairy Tail NG for those interested. The next chapter will contain Lucy that will become a real girlfriend for Natsu based on how a girlfriend should be in those romantic novels :p**


	2. Chapter 2

They finally arrived at Lucy apartment and awkwardly let each others hand free quite reclutantly and blushing along the way. Lucy had redressed in her comfy clothes and cleaned her remaining make up from her face. On the other hand Natsu was sitting on her couch waiting while Lucy prepared them tea. He was feeling ecstatic inside because he finally got himself a girlfriend and what girlfriend. Well Lucy was more than that to him but he wouldn't tell her until later. For the time being they were a couple, which he hadn't a clue what it represented but oh well he will learn. The only thing he wanted to do now, was rub that on the ice stripper face. He got a girlfriend before him. Yeah but that wouldn't be that good of idea and he frowned at that thought. There were two serious reasons why he couldn't do that and he sighed dejectedly. Lucy came to the room holding two hot cup of teas and handed one to him. He sipped from it, not worried about the temperature of the tea. Lucy blew twice before taking a short sip and letting an 'oh' moan feeling the warmth spreading inside her. Natsu smiled seeing her finally relaxed.

"So…" he said and took another long sip almost finishing the tea. Lucy brought her attention to him a bit confused.

"So…?" she repeated. Natsu rolled his eyes.

"So, what do you wanted to tell me?" he asked whining a little bit. Lucy's eyes widened having forgot the reason she had brought him here.

"Oh" she said. "I totally forgot." As she tried remembering the last conversation they had, strong feelings resurfaced and she felt her cheeks heat up. "Ah well you know about how we are going to do this coupe thingy, well you know d-dates and what not. What do you suggest?" she said while looking at her fidgeting hands. Natsu had an 'are you for real' look on his face. He sighed again thinking this was more than what he bargained for.

"I leave it all to you!" he admitted smiling. Lucy attention was to him now. "I mean you have more experience with those things. Whatever you decide we should do as a couple, should be good I guess." He added. Lucy's eyes widened and she was really liking what he told her.

"Yeah. I know a lot about those things so it should be okay right?" she asked and Natsu nodded satisfied that something at least was clear. If Lucy wanted to be in command of their relationship, he really hadn't a problem with that, because what was the worst she could do?

"Well, I might get going now. Happy might be lonely and you know he wants to cuddle when we sleep" said Natsu already standing and directing to the window to make his exist. As Lucy was thinking about what she had read in romcons, a thought came to her.

"Wait!" she said as he was about to leave.

"Hmm?" asked Natsu a bit confused. She got up as well and was standing in front of him. Her face heated up pretty quickly at what she was going to do, but she had to be more intimate, now they were a couple right? She tiptoed her feet and in a swift move kissed his left cheek that was facing the outside of her window. Natsu stiffened for a good second at her action and the different warmth from his internal magic. Lucy was bright red now looking straight on a fixed point in his opened vest.

"G-good night!" she stuttered. Natsu's expression that was frozen quickly changed to one of bewildered and then it morphed in a shit eating grin, making him look extra stupid. He jumped out of the window and in mid air shouted.

"Yoohooo, Lucy Heartfilia just kissed me!" Lucy's eyes widened in surprise and she cringed that the shout was heard across the night.

"What the hell you idiot!" she shouted back earning some yelling from disturbed neighbors around her. She closed the window after saying a quick sorry. She watched the retrieving figure of her boyfriend getting smaller and smaller. An impossible smile made her way to her face. Wait, boyfriend? Oh yes she got herself a boyfriend. A BOYFRIEND! She mentally shouted at her realization. Her eyes widened. She couldn't believe that she finally did it. She plopped down on her own bed and screamed on her own pillow like a 17 year old teen which got her first boyfriend. She was ecstatic. She had gotten a boyfriend. To the face of Acquarius hah! Oh how she wanted to rub it in her face for all those years she tormented that she wouldn't be able to get herself a man. But she knew she couldn't not yet at least. The first one to know of course should be Levy. Wait…should she tell anybody? The guild members never held in a secret and they always mendled in other's personal life. But Levy, she could trust her and she really wanted to tell somebody. Her eyes widened in realization and she felt stupid for a moment. 'What the hell Lucy, mama is the first one to know!' she thought to herself and got up from her bed, making her way to her desk with papers and pens already waiting for her. She started writing to her mother about all what had happened this past days. Starting from her fateful encounter and finishing with her misunderstanding confession night.

'…and this is how it came to be that I got myself my first boyfriend. Could you believe it mama? Well I have to go now because tomorrow we have to get a new job or I will say goodbay to my apartment pretty soon.

With love your daughter Lucy Heartfilia!'

As she finished her letter and folded to put it in her special place where every letter directed to her mother went, she stretched feeling the exhaustion of the night. It was really late. She saw the lachrima clock and it was showing 1:23 am. She got up and prepared in her bathroom, ready to sleep. Due to the events before, she didn't even eat and she knew tomorrow morning she would be really hungry. Finally lying on her bed and tucking under her sheets. Memories of the night came to her again. She couldn't stop herself from smiling at the thought of having a boyfriend finally. And what boyfriend. The most fiery one out there. She knew he was oblivious, but she also knew this would be a funny experience. 'The great Salamander of Fairy Tail, my boyfriend. Hah Lucy Heartfilia, well done' she patted herself. As she began to close her eyes, they instantly opened up again in panic while a thought came to her. 'What the hell are you doing Lucy Heartfilia, now you are his girlfriend shouldn't girlfriends prepare their boyfriend's meal? Well that was mostly on school romantic novels but nonetheless she should do something or Natsu might be disappointed in her. Hell she didn't even prepare him a meal tonight as well. What if he wanted to break up with her? Calm down Lucy. It should be fine as long as you prepare something nice for him later on today.' With that thought she reclutantly got up from her warm bed and to her kitchen, to try and prepare something about her boyfriend, but what. Well he liked spicy things but she wanted to make something sweet. Well a mix of both of them. She decided to do some spicy chocolate bon-bon filled with liquor. The only problem was that she had nothing, not even liquor of any sort. Those stupid friends of her (mostly her new boyfriend and his stupid cat), they must have finished every ingredient she needed. She remembered a 24 hour little shop not to away from her house and begrudgingly dressed something more decent and headed out on that direction.

On the other side of Magnolia, Natsu arrived at his small and messy house. He opened his front door using his spare key and found Happy curled at his door entrance sleeping while mumbling 'fish'. He smiled because knew that his best friend must have waited for him as much as he could without passing out from sleep. Carefully he picked the blue cat up and made his way through the various trash around him into his hammock. He placed Happy there and headed for his bathroom to was a little and prepare to go asleep. He had just started rushing his teeth before going to bed on Lucy's request. He knew for a fact that he would never have teeth problems, being a dragon slayer but when had tried to make her reason, but she wouldn't take no for an answer. 'Look what sacrifices you make me do Lucy' he thought after finishing brushing his teeth and heading for his hammock. While on the other part of Magnolia.

"Oh my god! Oh my god!" loud screams of panic were heard in the quite Strawberry street while a blonde mage was trying to extinguish a wild fire in her kitchen.

Birds were chirping and a small breeze made its way through the open window of Natsu and Happy's house. Natsu slowly opened his eyes and gave a big yawn as he was still quite sleepy but outside was shiny so it wasn't in his nature to oversleep. He got up and Happy was woken up as well from Natsu's movements. The small cat stretched his short paws while yawning like Natsu had did.

"Hey Natsu, good morning. Why did you came so late last night, I was waiting for you!" asked Happy. Natsu was currently changing into his normal outfit.

"Oh sorry buddy, I was with Lucy and she invited me to her apartment to discuss something." He stated and Happy huffed.

"You don't even know what happened yesterday at the guild. All the members seemed lie they were possessed and the worst part was that Gray was trying to challenge me all day and he wanted to beat me in a flying contest. He was acting really weird and scary" whined Happy to his best friend.

"Eh… seems pretty normal to me" answered Natsu making Happy's mouth drop.

"I'm telling he was weirder than normal like Lucy's level" Happy tried again. Natsu chuckled a little bit, as they were already outside heading for their guild.

"Well maybe his brain is finally failing. You know how hard it is for droopy eyes to act normally" said Natsu nonchalantly and Happy nodded in agreement. They stopped by a stream of icy cold water to freshen up a bit before arriving to the guild, while Happy was recounting the strange day that happened yesterday, making Natsu laugh.

"Good morning everyone!" shouted Natsu opening the guild's door. He received some good mornings in return and some mutterings for him to be more quiet.

"The idiot is here!" said Gajeel seated with Juvia who was sulking for some reason.

"You wanna go metal head!" said Natsu ready in his battle stance.

"Bring it on Salamander." Said Gajeel excited as well. This until a red head monster made them shiver in fear by her only presence.

"I don't know what happened yesterday, but I would really appreciate for some small piece at least in the morning." She said and Natsu saluted in similar Happy fashion. The metal dragon slayer just huffed and sat back down earning some giggles from Juvia which he glared upon. Natsu continued to the bar and sat in his favorite spot, ready to eat his morning meal.

"Someone seems really happy today!" Mira mused smiling sweetly in Natsu's direction. Natsu's cheeks dusted a light pink but before he could respond a groan was heard from his right where a half naked ice mage was seated with his head plopped in the wooden bar.

"Do I look happy to you?" whined Gray not lifting his head and Mira sweat dropped.

"I wasn't referring to you Gray…" said Mira but Gray continued ignoring her.

"I mean what the heck even happened yesterday?! I found myself on the Galuna island some couple of hours ago. And my every muscle burns!" he whined yet again while Natsu was stuffing himself with food and listening carefully, but not really, alongside with Mira who just comforted him by nodding. She was about to ask Natsu when the guild doors were opened again and a blonde celestial mage who was wearing a jeans skirt along with a black top and her brown boots, entered. She had some dark holes under her eyes, which Mira was sure she had tried to hide but failed miserably and a cringed smile which made everyone uncomfortable. Natsu on the other hand continued to stuff himself uninterested. The blonde mage made her way through the guild and sat down beside Natsu on his left. As soon as she was seated she clutched her head in her hands which had a messy hairstyle, so uncharacteristic for her, and began to whine and actually sob. Natsu finally became interested by her reaction.

"Are you okay Lucy?" he asked carefully. She stopped crying for a moment and without saying anything slammed a bag on the bar in front of him, catching the curiosity of the mages around them. "what is this?" asked Natsu while taking the bag to inspect it.

"This…" said Lucy as her lower lip trembling which in Natsu's opinion made her look cute. "This is chocolate I made for you but because of them I couldn't sleep all night and actually almost burned my entire apartment." She said and sulked uncontrollably.

"Ehh…well thanks but why did you make me chocolate, it isn't my birthday." Said Natsu and sweat dropped from her reaction.

"Of course I did it because now I am your gir-" she was cut off by a panicked Natsu that covered her mouth with both of his hands and looking around smiling at the mages who were interested by the commotion.

"Ha ha, you are so funny Lucy! Come on and let's try your chocolate outside the guild." He said and left with her making the others confused, Happy included. As soon as they were outside the guild, where no one could hear them, he left her mouth free.

"What the hell Natsu?" she asked irritated. He sighed in relief that no one had deducted what she was going to say.

"What were you going to say inside the guild?" he asked ignoring her question. Lucy furrowed her eyebrows in concentration.

"Well I was going to say that I am your…" realization hit her and her eyes widened making Natsu nod in agreement. "Oh my god Natsu, I almost spilled out that we are a couple now. Could you imagine how embarrassing that would have been, not to mention Mira and Levy or the many heartbroken guys for me." She said imaging everything in her mind, with visions of Mira squealing and Levy wanting to know embarrassing parts and many boys who secretly had a crush on her with looks of dejection toward her. Natsu rolled his eyes at her extreme self esteem.

"Well that wouldn't be the worst thing for sure!" he said matter of factly making Lucy confused to what he meant. "You don't know?" he asked her and she shook her head. 'And she was a Fairy Tail mage who read books but didn't knew the basic rules of said guild' thought Natsu. "Lucy, is extremely prohibited for team members to be in a relationship!" he said as it was nothing. Her eyes widened.

"What?!" she asked bewildered by such statement.

"Yeah well, master thought it wouldn't that necessary but Erza insisted that it would strongly compromise the missions so there were no room for discussions." He was saying this while cleaning his nose.

"Oh my god Natsu, but we are in the same team and… we are in a relationship…" she said looking down. Then a question came to her mind. "What happen if someone breaks the rule?" she said fearing the answer. Natsu who passed from his nose to his ear, concentrated to find the correct memory in his messy mind. He smiled when he found what he needed in victory.

"Oh well they are banned from the guild." He said still smiling. Lucy's mouth drop and she went pale.

"What the hell does that mean?!" she said clutching her messy hair.

"Well exactly that. The people who break this rule are to be banished from the Fairy tail." He continued nonchalantly. All sort of thoughts were coming to Lucy. She would be banned by her family. No, no, no. She couldn't let that happen. Her head dropped as she composed herself. She took a deep breath and finally spoke.

"Natsu, I'm sorry but we can't do this. We can't risk this right after all it's Fairy Tail we are speaking. I…we have to b-break up…but it isn't the end of the world right, we just became a couple yesterday, right? We will just be like we were before. It isn't considered even a break up right?" she said to him not looking in to his eyes. Natsu smiled softly as he held both of her cheeks and directed her eyes to him.

"Then, why are you crying weirdo?" he asked still smiling warmly at her. Her lip trembled uncontrollably and her wet cheeks became even wetter.

"Because I don't wanna, wah…" she said and started sobbing in his chest by clutching to him tightly like a child. He just comforted her shushing gently and rubbing the back of her head.

"Well if that is what you want, then we will not break up." He whispered to her. She raised her head.

"B-but…' she said with her still trembling lip that resembled a little kid. He couldn't help but feel that she was really cute like this.

"But nothing, we are not going to be discovered and if by some mistake we are, then I'd be damned if I let anyone ban you or me from Fairy Tail." He said with fire in his eyes. Her eyes widened with hopefulness.

"Promise?" she asked lightly. He grinned, making her skip a beat.

"Promise!" he said convinced. She nodded and just returned to his embrace which was really comfortable right now. They rested like that for a bit and Natsu remembered something. He pulled back slightly now that she was more calm. "Hey why did you make me chocolate?" he asked while picking one from the bag and eating it as his face morphed in delight by the taste. She giggled when she saw him liking the chocolate which made it a little more tolerable now having burned her kitchen.

"Well you know, now I'm your well…girlfriend, so its normal for a good girlfriend to make meals or sweet things for their boyfriends." She said shyly while fidgeting with her fingers but went pale when found that he gurgled down the entire bag in one go.

"Reawy?" he asked while munching like a little monster and she sweat dropped nodding. After he gulped everything and patted his filled stomach, said. "wow that really was good Lucy, thanks. And I didn't knew girlfriends did this kind of things. I'm really liking it so far." He said smiling at her. She humphed a bit and pouted.

"Well don't expect it every day, and you have to repair my kitchen as well." A devilish smirk made its way to her lips now. "You know it's something boyfriends do for their girlfriends." She stated.

"Really?" he asked confused.

"Of course!" she said almost believing herself. "Or do you want to make your little girlfriend sad…" she said and pouted faking tears to come out. Natsu huffed in irritation.

"Okay, okay just don't cry please. I'll repair it one of these days and hopefully the stripper will help as well." He said. Lucy's eyes widened. She couldn't believe it. It had never worked before when she would pout.

"Yes!" she exclaimed with her fists in the air. Natsu just tilted his head at her weirdness.

"Come on idiot, before someone from the guild suspects something." He said and grabbed her hand in his making his way to the guild.

"Natsu?" she gasped seeing their linked hands together.

"What?" asked Natsu with a tinge of red in his cheeks. She smiled and had a pink tint as well.

"Nothing." She said as she shook he head and closed her hand around him. A bubbly feeling inside her tummy now.

"What about your rent Lucy, isn't it time to pay it?" asked Natsu randomly remembering such thing. Lucy's eyes widened.

"Oh my god Natsu, my rent, with what has happened this days I didn't had time to do a single job, what am I going to do? " she asked in shock. As soon as the arrived in front of the guild doors, Natsu disentangled their hands and proceeded to enter.

"Don't worry Lucy, we are going on a job as promised." He said smiling.

"Really?" asked Lucy hopefully and he just nodded. "Finally!" she said and threw her arms around him while crying tears of relief, making the fire dragon slayer sweat drop. "Finally you decide we have to go on a job!"

"Well of course, we had to restart sometime, no?" he asked the obvious. A sudden chill came to Lucy for an instant and she turned around to look at the door, and caught a glimpse of something. Natsu sensed her change.

"What?" he asked as Happy approached them.

"I sensed as someone was watching me…" she said cringing a little bit. Natsu was a bit confused.

"Oh what is that called again buddy?" he asked his little blue cat. Happy out of no where made appear a book and was searching through its pages.

"Here it is Natsu. Overly self-conscious effects…" said Happy while Natsu was laughing. Lucy rolled her eyes at their idiocy.

"Yeah, yeah." She dismissed them. "Well I'm going to head home and prepare for the mission tomorrow, find something for us Natsu and not extremely dangerous." She said to the dragon slayer.

"You got it." He said and winked at her, making her face heat up a little bit. But soon enough she was out. The dragon slayer and his friend made their way to the bar. "Mira is there any job avaible for tomorrow. Lucy is in need for money." Informed her Natsu. Mira smiled sweetly at him well more then she should have.

"I'll tell you what job you can do, if you tell me exactly what happened yesterday between you two little birds!" and Natsu went pale.

* * *

**Well…here it is another chapter of this story, well the story as you know continues with Lucy's father being her stalker. So we are going from there next chapter, with some backstage interactions between our favorite mages. Hope you enjoyed and leave a review.**


End file.
